Another First
by fiftyshadesfreak
Summary: Ana finally gets to tickle Christian…Set a few years after Fifty Shades Freed. ONE-SHOT.


"Oh, Teddy Bear! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" I call in a sing-song voice, creeping around the living room dramatically.

Obviously, it's all for show – I know he's hiding behind the curtains. He always hides behind the curtains.

But I humor my young son, taking my time as I "look" for him. I tip-toe around the couch and say loud enough so he can hear, "No Teddy there. Where on earth could he be?"

I'm moving on to the next area when Christian saunters into the room, looking as delectable as ever in his black lounge pants and a t-shirt.

He stops, taking in my exaggerated stealth-stance. His eyes immediately dart to the curtains where he knows just as well as I do Teddy is hiding, and grins.

"Oh, Daddy! There you are!" I say loudly. "Can you help me find Teddy? – I think I've lost him."

"Sure," he says. "Have you checked under the coffee table?"

"Noooo," I drawl, stooping to look underneath. "Well, he's not there either."

"Hmmm," Christian hums loudly, putting his hands on his hips. "Wherever could he be?"

We continue on exactly like that for a few minutes, making a show of scouring the whole room for our little toddler. A few times we can even hear him giggle from his place by the window.

Finally, we've closed in on him, and Christian makes a "Psssst!" noise at me and "whispers" very loudly, "I think I've found him."

I then get the pleasure of watching my dear husband move like a tiny boy as he tip-toes dramatically toward the curtain where he pauses for just a second to grin back at me before sweeping it aside with one arm while the other sweeps out to grab a now-squealing Teddy.

"Found him!" Christian yells as Theodore belts out a huge belly-laugh which only children are capable of.

Christian tosses him up in the air a couple of times – making my heart stop for a split second – before catching him in his arms again. I know I have nothing to worry about – there's no way Christian would ever let him fall.

When Christian sets Teddy down on his own two feet again, my adorable three-year old son turns his laughing eyes to me. "Mommy!" he squeals, running toward me.

I squat down to bring myself to his level and catch him mid-stride, swinging him up into my arms. Spinning around, I playfully toss him onto the couch on his back with me hovering over him.

Without giving him time to react, I start moving my fingers over his ribs, tickling until he's squirming and squealing louder than ever. I don't stop until he's red-faced from laughing so hard, and probably about to pee himself.

I lean back, grinning so hard that my cheeks hurt while Teddy slides off the side of the couch, still giggling.

Teddy runs straight for Christian where he's standing, watching us with joy written all over his face.

Christian scoops a laughing Teddy up, settling him onto his hip. "Did Mama get you, Ted?" Teddy nods his head.

Christian glances at me with a suddenly wicked gleam to his eyes. "Well, c'mon. Let's get her back."

Immediately, he scampers toward where I'm sitting. He lets Theodore slide out of his embrace, setting him down before springing at me.

Before I know what to do, Christian's got me pinned to the couch cushion, showing no mercy as his fingers torture my ribs until I'm laughing harder than Teddy was.

"No," I shriek, causing Teddy to erupt with jubilant laughter at the sight of someone other than him being tickled for a change. Despite my many squeals of "stop", Christian doesn't let up until I feel hot tears slide down my face from laughing so hard.

When he finally releases me, my sides ache as I try to catch my breath. I swipe away the tears, the laughter still dying away as I sit up

Teddy runs up to me, standing at my knees with a huge grin. "Daddy got you!" he exclaims happily.

I laugh. "Yeah. Daddy sure got me, baby boy." I pull him into my lap with Christian still sitting beside me on the couch. Ted looks at me, then points over at Christian.

"Now you get Daddy!" he commands, his three-year old logic kicking in.

I glance over at Christian with a smirk, then back at our son. "Mommy's worn out. I don't think I have enough energy to get Daddy."

Before he can protest, we all hear a familiar voice in the kitchen. "Anybody home?" Grace calls.

Sure enough, she and Carrick round the corner, a sleeping Phoebe cradled in her arms. They kept Phoebe and Ava last night. Teddy was supposed to go too, but he changed his mind last minute, saying he wanted to stay here. Kate and Elliot already picked their bouncing baby girl up, so now Grace and Carrick are dropping Phoebe off.

Distracted, Teddy jumps out of my lap and darts toward his grandparents. "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Grace and Carrick stay for dinner, all of us passing more time than we even realized until both kids are fast asleep – Teddy in Grace's arms and Phoebe in Christian's.

Once we all say goodnight, Christian and I tuck the babies into bed, turn on the monitors, and crash in our room.

Christian is kicked back with his laptop and I'm reading with the British Library App on my iPad when I find myself peeking over at him. Even after over four years together, I still find myself in awe that this extraordinary man is my husband and the father of my children.

A small smile lights my lips just before Christian catches sight of me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" he asks, returning my gaze.

"Nothing," I answer, smiling wider and shaking my head.

"Well then, if it's nothing, stop biting that delicious lip. It's distracting," he murmurs darkly.

I remove my teeth from my lip and roll my eyes at his tone.

"Careful, Mrs. Grey. Don't make me come over there."

I lower my iPad and arch an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly would you do, Mr. Grey?"

He smirks, closing his laptop and setting it aside.

"Another tickle attack might be in order," he mutters.

I laugh. "Maybe I should go wake up Teddy – tell him to get Daddy for me."

He arches an eyebrow. "Apparently he'd rather see _you_ get Daddy."

"Hmm," I hum, setting the iPad aside. "If you don't get over here, I might just have to."

Christian slowly crawls over the huge bed to where I'm lounging. "Maybe you should anyway," he responds when he's right in front of me. His tone makes my eyebrows pull together. The words sound joking but his voice makes it seem as if he's being serious.

I gaze at him for a second, and his eyes are completely humorless, no joking in them.

"Meaning…?" I fish for some elaboration.

He comes closer. "Tickle me." He shrugs a little, as if this should have been an obvious fact.

"Tickle you?" I ask flatly. This is not a something I ever expected to hear from him. "You want me to tickle you?"

He nods his head silently. "Watching you and Teddy today…," he starts, finding his words. "I can't help but wonder what it's like – for something to make you laugh so hard that it hurts."

I stare at him, the memories of our honeymoon coming back to me – the first time he ever tickled me but expressed his fear of having it reciprocated.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask a little sheepishly.

He shrugs. "It's been a long time now. I don't have any issues with my family touching me anymore."

I nod, a small smile of amusement curving the sides of my lips. "You want to be tickled?"

He gives me a lopsided grin. "Do your worst, Mrs. Grey."

I hesitate. "But I don't know where your tickle spots are. Or if you're even a ticklish person at all."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he points out.

Christian leans back, laying flat on his back, waiting for me. The action spurs me into movement, so I shift up onto my knees and move over him.

He grins up at me, looking just like Teddy. I glance at his torso dubiously. "You sure about this?"

"Ana," he laughs. "It's fine. Just try it."

I huff out a breath, then grin with devious intent. Slowly, I bring my hands to his stomach.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Just like with Teddy, I use my fingers to dance over his lower rib cage, holding my breath.

Immediately, I'm met with the sound of Christian's warm laughter as he immediately wiggles underneath me.

I stay at it for only a few seconds before I stop, grinning from ear to ear at the opportunity to tickle my husband.

I sit up, letting him catch his breath.

"Well?" I ask. "How was that?"

He laughs. "That was…," he trails off, thinking, before settling on, "Fun."

I giggle. "Want more?"

He nods enthusiastically, so I lean back down, returning my fingers to his ribs, further up this time and start gyrating them over the sensitive area.

The most beautiful laughter fills the room, getting louder the more I tickle and making me join in.

"Okay, okay," Christian gasps finally. "Have mercy."

I laugh, halting my attack on his ribs and fall onto the mattress next to him. I roll onto my side, propping my head up with my elbow.

Christian rubs both eyes and says, "I see what all the hype is about now."

I grin down at him. "Teddy's gunna love watching you get tickled."

Christian smirks. "Tickle all you want, Mrs. Grey. But remember what they say about payback…"

"And what is that implying, Mr. Grey?"

"Well…," he drawls, rolling over and mimicking my position. "I could very well choose to tickle you next time I have you tied up and unable to do anything about it."

I narrow my eyes. "You wouldn't."

His grin widens. "Try me."

I shake my head in amusement, sliding down further on the bed to curl up next to him.

"Well, Mr. Grey. Not many people can say they've lived thirty-one years before being tickled."

"Hmm," he murmurs. "Yet another first, Mrs. Grey."

I snuggle up closer to him. "Yes, indeed, Mr. Grey. And as always – I'm honored to share it with you."


End file.
